challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Cook and Eat
''Cook and Eat ''is the''' 3rd''' episode of Challenge to Win. Its is the 3rd episode of Generation 1. Intro and Elimination Before the intro, Hammer finds a tape and Umbrella tells him to play it on a tape player. The tape starts to show "Challenge To Win Extra" and starts showing random stuff before eventually breaking. After the intro Microphone comes and sees that the tape is still playing. Then Blue Planet comes from nowhere and says that it's time for the elimination. This time they got 41 votes with 19 likes and 22 dislikes. Umbrella wins the prize with 7 likes and gets to choose one player on the Sweet Objects to join his team. Umbrella chooses Melon due of being his best friend. Melon says "WAAAAH!" and runs to the Awesome Team, and he is automatically safe, since he was in the other team at the start of the elimination. Microphone is save with an unknown number of votes and Umbrella too. Asteroid and Yellow Spider is safe with 2 and 3 votes respectively. Fat Alien and Hammer are in the bottom two, and Fat Alien is declared safe with 6 votes and Hammer is eliminated with 9 votes. Hammer says "Hey there, Umbrella, goodbye" to Umbrella, then gets sent to the The Eliminated Contestant's Place. Eating Contest Then it's time for the challenge which is an eating contest. First off is Star versus Microphone, and Microphone somehow eats Umbrella and scores a point for the Awesome Team. Then its Box versus Melon, and Box stores the candy inside herself, which gives a point for the Sweet Objects. Then it's Candy Cane versus Asteroid, but since the food is candy, and if Candy Cane ate it, she would become a cannibal, this makes her lose. Then it's Camera versus Fat Alien, and Fat Alien's illness acts up and cannot move or eat. Camera takes the food and eats it. He dies, but since he's the only one to eat the candy this round, he wins the round. Then it's Key versus Yellow Spider, and Yellow Spider gets an idea, which is to run and eat at the same time, which makes him win. The last round round is Wheel and Umbrella, however , because Umbrella was absent at the moment (he got eaten by Microphone in the first round.), the Sweet Objects automatically wins with Wheel and Rainbow facing each other, which Rainbow wins due to her summoning candy from the sky. However, since both the Sweet Objects and the Awesome Team have 3 points each, it's a tie, so a tiebreaker starts which is a cooking contest. However since Camera and Umbrella are dead/absent at the moment they are disqualified. Cooking Contest Fat Alien (while miraculously recovering from his illness) makes three cakes that he shares with Melon and Microphone (which she gets because she can't cook), Yellow Spider gets an apple, Star cooks some stars, and Wheel makes a hamburger. Candy Cane finds a candy cane, but she can't give it to BP since he isn't an object cannibal, which makes Melon clone himself into 6 Melons. Asteroid makes a volcano ice-cream, but he burns his finger and ruins it by slamming it into his face, Key cooks spaghetti (and also has a mustache for some reason), Rainbow generates a candy from the sky, and Box vomits out a candy with the number 2 on it, and since everyone is done, then it's time for judging. When Blue Planet eats the candy from Box he vomits, since there probably is "Number 2", and the candy from Rainbow makes him vomit rainbows. He laughs at Key because of her mustache, and Key gets annoyed and tells him to shut up and eat her spaghetti. It then cuts to after BP eats Key's spaghetti. He then eats Fat Alien's "Fat Alien Cake", then he eats Melon's and Microphone's cakes. He then eats a star that Star has made and turns into a blue star, he eats Asteroid's volcano ice-cream, which he calls good, but catches on fire, and then he quickly eats Candy Cane's candy cane, and, since the candy cane had a sweet taste, he stops burning. He then eats Wheel's Hamburger and finally he eats Yellow Spider's apple and burps. Then the contest is over and the Awesome Team has the better food (Fat Alien, Melon, and Microphone's cakes, Yellow Spider's apple, Asteroid's Volcano Ice-Cream) which means the Sweet Objects lose (2 candies that made BP barf, forced spaghetti, a star that morphed BP to a star, a simple Candy Cane, and a Hamburger). After the voting info, Microphone then spits Umbrella out and he lands in The Eliminated Contestant's Place, where Hammer tells him he has been eliminated and Umbrella, either in disbelief or annoyance, tells him he's not. Trivia * This episode has the first time Fat Alien has his disease. * It also has the first time Melon says "WAAAAHHH!". * This is the first episode where one or more character(s) die. The second episode will be The Truth Behind That Face. * When PewDiePie is choosing the challenge, you'll notice that he has Banana on his shirt. * Also, this is the second episode to have a Banana cameo * The ingredients box is Box's idle. Goofs * When the recommended characters tell you to vote someone, recommend is mispelled as recomm'a'''nd. * Also when Printer tells you to vote someone, character is misspelled as char'e'cter. * When Hammer picks up the tape, Hammer has 3 arms holding 3 tapes for a second. * The tape looked like it actually fell behind the tape player. * When Microphone won because she ate Umbrella, it doesn't show the text that's saying '''Time is up. (Name of contestant) wins.' * It's unknown what food it is in the eating challenge. * Before Fat Alien and Yellow Spider start talking, you will see Fat Alien alone for a second with a piece of Yellow Spiders body. * When the 6 Melons become confused of what Candy Cane said, the first Melon that appeared doesn't have the confused eyebrows. * When the four recommended characters are shown when Asteroid was making his ice-cream, Mini Umbrella is misspelled as Mini Umbrela. * Key's spaghetti doesn't look like spaghetti. Votes 'Bold '= Prize Strikeout = Eliminated Category:Episodes Category:Season 1